1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic rewinding device for the conductor of a telephone transmitter, and especially to one which can be connected by a plug to a jack for the transmitter conductor on the telephone set, and has the conductor wound therein; the conductor of which one end is connected with the transmitter is collected in a housing of the device when not in use, and can be pulled out for a suitable length pursuant to practical requirement when being used; the device can provide protection for and collect the conductor, and beautify and tidy up the appearance of the telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone sets widely used in the world have coiled conductors between their telephone bodies and their transmitters except those sets with wireless transmitters, such conductors have on their both ends the clip connecting plugs for inserting in the jacks on the telephone sets and the transmitters. Thereby, a conventional telephone set occupies more space because the conductor is piled up outside the set, yet the irregular tangling of the conductor (especially on those sets used frequently) may adversely influence the appearance of the telephone set, moreover, a conductor having used for a long term can be distorted due to frequent tearing, and can be transformed to have ugly appearance, besides, the conductor can be scrubed by a table or tangled by other things when the transmitter is frequently taken up, moved and put down in using of the telephone, hence we always see that the surface of a transmitter is heavily damaged by scrubing, and thus is subject to contamination, these are all attributed to that the conductor of the transmitter is not well stored or protected.